


Something Smart to Do [Podfic]

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Series: Podfix [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: In which Jim finds himself fake-married to his first officer every other month. It's not his fault. Mostly. Dowries and Klingons are involved. Starfleet is decidedly not amused.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Podfix [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135289
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Something Smart to Do [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Smart to Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501889) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> let me know if there are any issues with the link or the download, and I'll try to get you a better copy asap. i had trouble opening the mp3 with windows media player, but it opened just fine with Groove on my computer and Samsung music player when I downloaded it on my phone, so just let me know if you have any problems with it.

Original text [here](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/14501889).

Download from dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yshxhefcd13vlfz/smartcomplete.mp3?dl=0) or google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13vZThgtTPYzs0eor0evSSsTPRQ2WntXG/view?usp=drivesdk).

[mp3, 176MB, 2:08:42]

Happy listening! Hope you enjoy! 


End file.
